indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Federal Bureau of Investigation
The Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) is an agency of the government of the United States of America, and handles both criminal investigations and domestic intelligence operations. It is part of the US Department of Justice. Formed in 1908 as the Bureau of Investigation, the agency grew to prominence as it helped combat bootleggers and organized crime during Prohibition in the 1920s and 1930s, when it was reformed as the Federal Bureau of Investigation, under J. Edgar Hoover, who headed the bureau from 1935 to 1972. It also investigated espionage directed against the United States. During the 1950's Red Scare in the Cold War era, the FBI was frequently involved in searching for activity of Communists and Communist sympathizers in the United States. Adventures with the FBI In 1933, FBI agents Yartz and Bieber, along with John M. Manly, enlisted the help of Indiana Jones at Princeton in the investigation of the theft of the Voynich Manuscript. In 1937, two FBI agents, Robert Thundercloud and his partner headed an investigation in Canyon Creek, Washington to infiltrate Sheriff Hyatt's spy ring for the Japanese. Thundercloud posed as a wilderness guide while his partner posed as the bartender in the hotel in Canyon Creek. They staged a barfight so that they could exchange information about an upcoming meeting between Hyatt and a Japanese submarine. That night, Thundercloud's partner was killed and Thundercloud was framed. Trying to prevent Thundercloud from being lynched, Indiana Jones found Thundercloud at a remote cabin, but Thundercloud punched him out when Jones refused to believe that he was a federal agent. After Thundercloud and Kate Crawford confronted Hyatt and his men at the beach, Jones arrived to save Thundercloud and Crawford from the traitorous sheriff. Thundercloud then revealed himself to be an FBI agent to Jones, on Hyatt's trail. In 1957, two FBI agents, Paul Smith and Taylor were sent to interrogate Indiana Jones after his encounter with Irina Spalko in Hangar 51 and the betrayal of George McHale. As they began to question Jones' own allegiances, Jones was rescued by General Bob Ross, who vouched for Jones' loyalty to the United States. The FBI continued to put pressure on Jones, ransacking his office and files at Marshall College, eventually causing him to lose his job, which also resulted in the protest resignation by Jones' friend and dean, Charles Stanforth. After the destruction of Akator, and the defeat of Spalko and the Soviet expedition, the FBI cleared Jones of any Communist sympathies, and the college was able to re-hire him and Stanforth. Employees of the FBI *Bieber *Henley *J. Edgar Hoover *John M. Manly (consulting) *Reuben *Paul Smith *Winston Smith *Taylor *Robert Thundercloud *Robert Thundercloud's partner *Yartz Behind the scenes The presence of the FBI in Indiana Jones and the Philosopher's Stone in 1933 is anachronistic to its real world counterpart, which was founded in 1935. Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Philosopher's Stone'' * *''Indiana Jones und das Gold von El Dorado'' *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' novel *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' comic Sources *''Interactive Timeline'' External links * Category:Government Agencies